The present invention relates to labelled fabrics. More particularly, the present invention concerns methods of and arrangements for making labelled fabrics for the manufacturing of bags.
It is known in the prior art to provide bags, manufactured on a Raschel knitting machine, with labels. It is also known to provide a pressing guide which presses a web provided with labelling indicia against a basic fabric. The web is provided with an adhesive substance. Thus, the web is glued with its adhesive side onto the basic fabric. The labelled side of the web, when the same is pressed against the basic fabric, faces away from the basic fabric. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that the pressing guide can become welded to the labelling web, especially if the labelling web and the pressing guide are both of synthetic plastic material.
The above-described arrangement requires an additional device for controlling the position of the basic fabric relative to the pressing guide no matter whether it is necessary or not to subsequently apply the labels onto the finished bags.